1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector having two slots for receiving edges of circuit cards, for connection thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the computer industry, there are different standards for connection of additional printed circuits boards to the mother board of a computer. For example there is the PCI standard whereby contacts are separated at a pitch of 0.05 inches, and there is the ISA standard whereby contacts are separated by a pitch of 0.1 inches. In many computers, it is typical to provide connectors for each standard such that expansion modules (such as video cards, sound cards etc.) with either standard may be connected to the mother board. Only one of these standards will be used at a time. The provision of additional connectors not only consumes space on the mother board, but also increases handling, assembly and manufacturing costs.